


DAY EIGHT- SHOPPING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY EIGHT- SHOPPING

Grocery shopping at two in the morning is not something Luhan would normally recommend, but Yixing swears by it. And because Luhan is a sucker when it comes to Yixing, here he is at two am on a Wednesday morning chucking random boxes of cereal into his trolley.

He’d woken up an hour ago and unable to get back to sleep, had left a note for Yixing before ambling around to their local grocers.

The thought of Yixing warm in bed hurries him along, a yawn forcing its way out. He blinks as someone rounds into his aisle, a sleepy smile taking over his face as he realises it’s Yixing.

“Hey.” The brunette says softly, leaning in to Luhan’s space. Luhan takes a moment to rest his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

“I’m almost done, just need to grab some food for the party this weekend.”

Yixing nods and takes his hand as they walk around to the chips and dips section. It’s just as peaceful as Yixing had said and Luhan finds himself grateful that Yixing had shared his secret.

They banter over which flavoured chips to get, both too tired to actually care that they end up grabbing one of everything. A decision about drinks comes to a similar result and soon enough the trolley is filled.

Yixing drops Luhan’s hand as he needs both to push around the shopping, yet he places at the small of his back instead, as if to remind Luhan that he’s there.

Which is ridiculous really. Because Yixing is the sun and Luhan is merely a planet orbiting him. Though their friends call it creepy, both Luhan and Yixing appreciate how they can know exactly where the other is without needing to look for them.

The cashier gets halfway through their items before Luhan realises he’s forgotten something. He tells Yixing as much before darting off to grab what he’s forgotten. The blush on his cheeks prevents the cashier from doing anything but raise an eyebrow when he chucks it onto the pile.

Yixing laughs anyway, pressing a kiss onto Luhan’s neck and rubbing his thumb under the hem of his sweater.

They’re both laden down with bags as they make their way home, yet Yixing is a solid presence next to Luhan the whole way.

“Can we unpack in the morning?” Luhan mumbles sleepily.

“Of course.” Yixing abandons the shopping on their kitchen counter before tugging Luhan along to the bedroom.

It’s not until they’re both curled up together that Yixing whispers to him, “I love that even when you’re tired you still remember that we ran out of lube.”

Luhan is too tired to give in to the teasing, just kisses Yixing quiet instead.

“Go to sleep, baby.”


End file.
